Resa genom Jorvik - En resedagbok
by Zijena
Summary: En dokumenterad resa genom Jorvik från Star Stable Online - från början ett arbete till min engelskakurs som nu är översatt.


Dag 1 – Ankomst och bekantskap med området Turister hör inte till vanligheterna på denna lilla klippiga ö - vilket jag märkte väldigt snart. Lokalbefolkningen vet knappt till sig, så lyckliga är de över att äntligen ha en turist de kan hjälpa på alla möjliga sätt. Alla är glada, välkomnande och otroligt hjälpsamma, och de verkar alla älska att äntligen kunna dela öns myter och legender med någon som inte hört allt hundra gånger tidigare. Riktiga vägar verkar inte finnas alls. Jag spenderade större delen av den här dagen med att traska runt på gatorna i öns enda riktiga stad, och jag har sett ungefär fyra bilar. Jag vet att man kan ha färjan nere från hamnen, men annars måste man ta sig fram till fots eller till häst. Terrängen här på ön är otillgänglig för större fordon, men jag tycker det är helt okej att gå istället. Precis utanför staden finns en mycket tät skog. Den är verkligen fascinerande - man behöver bara ta sig en mycket kort bit in i skogen innan i princip allt dagsljus är blockerat av de höga trädkronorna, och mångfalden i djur och växter är makalös. Många av arterna jag har sett här kan säkerligen inte hittas på fastlandet! Lokalbefolkningen har också berättat för mig om en legend om en spökhäst som vandrar genom skogen under nattetid, och blotta åsynen av honom bringar tur. Jag är inte så säker på om jag vågar ge mig ut i skogen i mörkret, så jag antar att jag får ta dem på deras ord. Dag 3 – Utforskning av omgivningarna Efter en tre timmar lång resa med färja nådde jag idag ett fort från medeltiden, beläget på en liten udde vid öns sydligaste spets. Det är en fantastiskt vacker plats - de sandfärgade fortmurarna sträcker sig upp till åtta meter höga med än högre vakttorn, och det stora torget är öppet och ljust med en vacker fontän vid dess hjärta. Nära murarnas västra sida står en gigantisk bronsstaty av fortets grundare, och hela statyn var som dränkt av alger efter en storm några dagar tidigare. Trots att fortet är ungefär hälften så stort som staden jag hunnit spendera två dagar i så verkar det finnas minst lika många invånare. Turister från fastlandet är förstås fortfarande helt icke-existerande, men om du bor här på ön och har semester verkar det här vara resemålet nummer ett. Jag förstår dock varför - obegränsad tillgång till det djupa, blåa havet, och de vita stränderna är skinande och inbjudande. Kvällen förde med sig ett varmt, rött ljus till fortet. Jag placerade mig själv i ett av de uråldriga, höga tornen i fortmuren, och blev där helt förbluffad över den makalösa utsikten. En grupp små barn lekte kurragömma nere på torget och de kutade runt varandra som förvirrade hönor medan de försökte hitta ett så bra gömställe som möjligt. En liten pojke föll ner i den stora fontänen i sin hast - han kastade sig omedelbart upp och hissade upp de dyblöta byxorna över höfterna medan han sprang iväg. Bakom honom kämpade sig en liten flicka upp på den stora statyn av fortets grundare för att gömma sig bakom en av hans skor. Jag använde en kikare jag köpt tidigare samma dag för att se ut mot stranden, där jag såg en grupp flickor som red sina hästar barbacka i vattenbrynet. Fyra hästar plaskade lyckligt runt i det grunda vattnet, medan en fortfarande stod och tvekade på strandkanten medan hans ryttare kämpade för att övertala honom att ta det sista steget ut i havet. Varje gång flickan skänklade på sin häst reste han sig lätt på bakbenen i en halvhjärtad protest. En av flickorna som redan hade fått ut sin häst i vattnet försökte hjälpa sin kamrat ut i det blå och skrittade fram för att ta tag i kamratens tyglar och leda ut hästen ut i vattnet - det resulterade inte i mer än ytterligare en stegring från det motvilliga djuret och båda flickorna plumsade av sina riddjur. Under de kommande dagarna kommer jag antagligen lämna civilisationen och ge mig ut i vildmarken. Naturen här på ön är helt otrolig och jag kan knappt vänta på att se mer av den. Dag 4 – I mitten av allt Ungefär en timmes promenad från det fantastiska fortet finns en liten vänlig by som tydligen ligger vid öns mitt. Byn ligger i skuggan av ett enormt, uråldrigt slott, som dock stått obebott under många år. Jag försökte ta mig en närmare titt, men tyvärr var det den dagen stängt även för besökare. Byn själv består av ungefär tjugotalet hus omgärdade av en låg, väldigt gammal tegelmur som på många ställen hade fallit sönder. Precis som vid fortet finns en stor och öppen fontän på bytorget, omringad av olika små stånd som säljer färsk frukt. Både i och runt byn bor många bönder. Stora fält sträcker sig ut runt byn, och skördetröskorna tycks aldrig någonsin vila. De stora fälten norr om byn står dock helt tomma, skinande av en smaragdgrön ton under solens starka strålar. Invånarna kallar fälten för Everwind, efter den eviga och skoningslösa vind som alltid tycks smeka gräset. Ibland kan man se ryttare rida ikapp över fälten, men annars är de helt övergivna. Dag 6 – Upp över bergen På öns andra sida, placerad i skuggan av ett stort bergmassiv och med en ändlös barrskog nedanför sig, finns ytterligare en by. Denna lilla bostadsplats passar verkligen i sitt läge, med endast timmerhus och en stor mur av träpålar som omgärdar de ungefär tjugo husen. Varje kväll stängs byns järngrindar för att hålla vargarna från den närliggande skogen borta. Återigen skiner invånarnas stora kärlek för djur igenom, då de hellre låser in sig själva än ser till att minska på vargbeståndet. Fram till nu hade jag spenderat mycket tid nära havet och den tunna bergsluften gjorde mig lätt yr. Det blev än värre då jag bestämde mig för att besöka en liten stuga uppe i bergen som tydligen var ett populärt besöksmål för öns bergsklättrare - jag blev så pass dålig att jag var tvungen att vända tillbaka halvvägs. Det gjorde mig dock inte så mycket, för nästa dag fick jag istället möjligheten att rida över berget. En av de smala bergsstigarna leder till en rätt stor bergssjö, och precis nedanför det i en dal ligger ännu en by. Det var en man som behövde flytta sin häst ner till dalen, och eftersom han visste att jag ville ta mig dit frågade han om jag kanske ville förflytta djuret. Det var en mycket klok och vänlig häst som utan tvivel hade vandrat samma väg många gånger förut, för han rörde sig utan att tveka uppför den klippiga stigen. Det gav mig en chans att slappna av och njuta av den underbara omgivningen, som blev om möjligt ännu vackrare då jag fick sjön inom synhåll. Särskilt i det starka dagsljuset glittrar vattnet där det stilla ligger omgivet av höga berg. De mycket små öarna i sjön är sammankopplade av små, vackert snickrade träbroar, vilka gör mycket trevliga promenader möjliga i ett fint vandringsspår. Jag hade dock inte tiden att utforska sjön mer ingående, så jag valde en annan smal bergsstig, som skulle leda mig till byn nere i dalen. Dag 9 – Dalen i dalen Nedanför berget finns en vacker liten by som delas i två av en glittrande flod som några mil längre söderut flödar ut i havet, precis bredvid fortet jag besökte några dagar tidigare. Byns båda delar kopplas samman av en mycket gammal, men ändå väldigt stabil, stenbro. Denna ljusa lilla by är, precis som jag förklarat tidigare, belägen i en djup dal. Medan de flesta husen är byggda i vitt trä så finns det ett enda hus byggt i grå sten, med ett tak av timmerträ. Bakom detta hus finns ett antal gamla runstenar placerade i formationen av en cirkel. Rosbuskar med röda och vita blommor kantar både stenarna såväl som byns jordiga stigar medan en tät skog ligger mellan byn och resten av öns civilisation. Jag var nyfiken över runstenarna och fick chansen att prata med damen som bodde i stenhuset intill dem. Hon var mycket glad över att få dela med sig av sina historier och berättade att vikingarna som reste till ön för många undra år sedan hade rest stenarna, men än idag hade ännu ingen lyckats dechiffrera runorna. Tydligen hade ingen någonsin lyckats finna en vettig översättning för ens en av runorna, och därför hade både språkforskare och historiker genom åren undrat om runorna verkligen kom från vikingar. Tydligen är det så att UFO-entusiaster fortfarande försöker hävda att runorna är gjorda av någon utomjordisk livskraft som besökt jorden. Norr om byn leder en brant och slingrande stig upp till ett berg med ett bergspass som är helt snötäckt. Det förklarades för mig att passet hade varit blockerat av snö och is under många år nu, och ingen var faktiskt riktigt säker gällande vad som fanns på andra sidan. Först kunde jag inte riktigt tro på det - att så mycket snö skulle kunna finnas på det så närbelägna berget, då det nere i byn var en väldigt behaglig sommar, men efter närmare inspektion (med hjälp av min kikare) insåg jag att byborna talade sanning. Jag frågade faktiskt en liten pojke från byn om vad han trodde fanns på andra sidan berget, och efter ett par sekunder av djup eftertanke svarade han "dinosaurier". Tja, jag tror allt att man kan se många ting på denna ö, men jag tvivlar på att levande dinosaurier är en möjlighet. Under de kommande dagarna konner jag resa tillbaka till fortet, och därifrån ska jag ta färjan till öns fiskeby. Dag 14 - De Gyllene Bladens Dal Fiskebyn är belägen i en dal som verkar vara försänkt i en evig höst. Man kan inte ens vända sig om utan att se gyllene toner - gula lövverk, skinande orange gräs, röda trädkronor som sträcker sig högt upp i luften. Det tog ett tag för mina ögon att vänja sig vid dessa skarpa färger, men upplevelsen var verkligen obetalbar. En djup skog i dalen, kallad De Gyllene Bladens Skog, var verkligen intressant. Hela skogen verkar vara dränkt i en tjock, gyllene dimma, vilken också var svår på mina ögon. Små upptrampade stigar går runt och igenom hela skogen, och om man följer dem kan man se terränghinder som områdets ryttare använder då de tränar terränghoppning. Genom hela skogen går också en varm bris som aldrig tycks lätta; den är för alltid i rörelse, och tar med sig de fallna löven från träden för att försätta dem i en evig dans. Byn själv har, som jag tidigare hade antagit, en dröjande fisklukt som aldrig riktigt försvinner. Byn är belägen på en liten, klippig ö precis utanför skogen, och det är den enda platsen i hela dalen där man kan se annat än det gyllene diset. Byn är byggd nästan lager på lager, husen står nästan ovanpå varandra på bergformationen medan en lång träbrygga kopplar den lilla ön till den större. Starka färger vill fånga ditt öga överallt - röda hus, blåa hus, vita hus, gula hus, turkosa hus, orange hus - alla dessa skarpa färger omger ett mäktigt fyrtorn vid öns mitt. Byns nedersta huslager omges av en lång brygga, som går runt hela ön, och särskilt under de allra tidigaste morgontimmarna blomstrar de med liv då byns fiskare är i rörelse. Jag mötte en äldre gentleman med en hög hatt som berättade om myten om ett mäktigt havsmonster som lurar i vattnen utanför byn. Han sa att det knappt är någon nuförtiden som vet vad myten har uppstått från, men det finns många olika teorier gällande vad monstret är för något och varför det är där - en av de mest populära teorierna innefattar tydligen att monstret för flera tusen år sedan kraschade i havet med ett rymdskepp, för att sedan stanna i de bottenlösa djupen. Under de mest stormiga nätter, berättade mannen, kan man ibland se gigantiska bläckfiskarmar slå upp över vattenytan, ursinnigt fäktandes genom luften långt ute i havet. Idag återvänder jag hem igen, men jag känner att jag måste besöka denna mystiska ö igen för att lära mig mer om den makalösa naturen och de nästan helt bortglömda myterna. Upplevelsen har varit oerhört intressant och denna fantastiskt vackra ö är verkligen något utöver det vanliga. 


End file.
